Luna Lovegood
'Luna Lovegood'is a Ravenclaw sixth year student at Hogwarts. She has dirty blond hair that is waist-length and straggly. She has protuberant eyes, and very faint eyebrows. She usually has a dreamy look on her face, and always turns up where things are happening by accident. Her voice is distant, and she fades away from a conversation quickly if she doesn't find it interesting. Her father is the editor of the Wizard tabloid the Quibbler, Luna's favorite magazine. Luna and her father hold a variety of very strange beliefs. She has steadfast faith and a calm demeanour. Her mother was killed in a spell experiment, but she believes she will see her mother again after death. Whenever Luna brings up the topic of something that doesn't exsist, like the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, Hermione is quick to jump at it, saying it doesn't exsist and gives facts. The two of them occasionally become frustrated with one another, seeing as they are mirror opposites. "She will only belive something if there is no proof for it at all." - Hermione "Just because your so narrow minded and have to have everything shoved under you in a book doesn't mean we all do." -Luna Lovegood Lune doesn't care what any body thinks of her. She dresses the way she wants, and behaves the way she wants, not caring if soemone is making a nasty comment about her. Luna has some strange social behavrial habits, which makes it hard for her to make friends. She is usally the subject of jokes, and other students steal her things and hide them. She takes it in stirde though. She is patient and accpeting with the others around her, and does not fret over her missing things, which she says always turn up sooner or later. She knows of her nickname Loony Lovegood, but entions it to Harry in a matter of fact way. Luna states the blunt truth about things, which usually makes Harry feel rather akward. "She didn't enjoy it very much. She doesn't think you treated her very well, because you wouldn't dance with her." -Luna Lovegood Luna turns out to be a big Quidditch fan, and fashions a hat in the shape of a lion head that roars to support the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Though she did switch her hat about to a Raven when it came to Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw. She wears butterbeer corks and radishes as jewlery, and keeps an odd number of things inside her bag. Harry first meets Luna Lovegood on Hogwarts express. He never thought highly of her, and when Cho Chang walked by, wished he had been sitting with come "cooler" kids then Luna and Neville. She shares alot in common with Harry, like being able to see the Thestral's, and able to hear the voices beind the veil in the Department of Mystery. She joined the DA, though she did drift off a few times during meetings. Luna may have felt feelings for Ron in the fifth book, having drawn out a laugh at one of his jokes for a bit to long, and choosing to signal him out out of all the Gryffindor Quidditch Players at the table to say good luck to. She comforts Harry at the end of the fifth book, someone he least suspects to do so. It is also the first time he feels sympathy towards Luna, instead of annoyance or confusion. By the end of the year she had become a good friend of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Her reaction was surprising when Harry asked her to Slughorns party, where she became excited, and asked if they should wear matching clothing. Sibyll Trelawney and Luna had a good discussion at the party. When you compare the two together they are pretty similar. She was also one of the old DA members who fought the Death Eaters in Hogwarts. Lovegood, Luna Lovegood, Luna